Til I Heard You Sing
by TeK88
Summary: Sofia is a young violinist in the orchestra at Opera Populaire in NYC, Erik is the mysterious owner and creator of the operas. The two become fast friends and mustsoon realize a strange fascination with each other!  its good promise


_**Til I Heard You Sing**_

Chapter 1: In dreams

Erik sat at his enormous black piano as usual. All the lights in the apartment were off save the desk lamp that always stayed atop the piano, especially when he was working. He was immersed in the music, playing chords and singing lyrics in his mind, only pausing to write them down on paper. His fingers gliding over the white keys, he felt invincible behind the piano, creating works of art were his life. But, he automatically felt her presence in the room, stiffening up a bit, a small smile tugging at his lips. The music was for her, as it had always been, ever since the first day he laid eyes on her and heard her angelic voice.

She softly whispered his name and he turned to her. She was standing in a long white shimmering robe, the same she had been wearing the last time he had seen her, bearing a red rose in her slender fingers; but this time she bore the white mask on her face. The same one he had been forced… no cursed to wear as a child. His hand automatically flew up to his face, but he felt the masks presence still there as usual. Confused, he stood up from his fortress of music and glided over to her.

"Christine darling, what are you doing?"

He saw a small smile form across her lips and he reached out pulling the mask from her face to reveal nothing, there was nothing there.

He bolted up from his bed, gripping his sheets in both hands, sweat pouring down face. The dreams had been plaguing him for years, but now they seemed to be getting more and more realistic and frequent. He threw the covers off and shifted his feet to the floor rubbing his neck. Glancing at the clock, he still had 3 more hours of sleep before he actually had to get up for work.

He slunk out of bed and to the one place he could find solace, his fortress, his piano, his music. He slid onto the bench and stared for awhile out the large window at the towering buildings, lights glinting like stars. He put his fingers over the keys and closed his eyes waiting for the spark to hit him as usual. There would be no more rest for him tonight, not with the ghost of his past so close on his mind.

He slipped into the quiet opera house, little noise was being made as most did not show up for another hour or so. He glided through the hallways, people passing him but usually most never had the courage to look him in the eyes. He had a power about him that frightened most people, and not to mention his prominent white mask placed on the right side of his face to cover up the atrocities that lay beneath it. He felt like a ghost in his own home, but it never really bothered him he much preferred to keep to his own company and to be left there.

He reached his office door, already unlocked and swung it open. His business partner, Darius, was already seated at his own desk, filling out paperwork.

"Good morning Erik," he said briskly without looking up. Erik just nodded at him and sat at his desk as normal. His mind was still preoccupied with the dream, it was nagging at him. But, the mounds of work that sat on his desk would keep the thoughts of her at bay for now.

Sofia could feel the pain beginning to shoot though her shins as she raced along the crowded streets. She was always running late even when she planned ahead; it was in her nature somehow, at least that's what her father used to tell her. She cursed herself for wearing heeled boots but she had wanted to make a good impression on her second week at the Opera Populaire. The whole first week she had shown up late, forgotten her music and even had forgotten her violin. She cursed under herself as she ran towards the door, not even bothering to use the employee entrance towards the side of the building. She flew through the doors but was immediately stopped.

"Security badge?" A huge man in a suit and tie asked her. She pointed to the badge around her neck but the security guard just cocked a brow. She groaned as she realized she had forgotten it at home. She put her violin case and music sheets down and looked at the guy.

"Not to be rude but clearly I work here…" she motioned to the case.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in without a pass m'am". He said sternly. Sofia was about to continue to argue when she heard her name said behind her.

"Meg thank god, this guy won't let me in!" The short bouncy blonde smiled brightly and looked at the security guard and flashed her badge.

"She's with me." She said confidently and he moved to the side. She grabbed her stuff quickly and they walked in together. "Do you always forget something when you come to work?" She could feel that familiar heat touching her cheeks; even with Meg, her oldest friend, she was still embarrassed.

"Meg, I feel like the more I try the more I mess up." Meg laughed.

"You've always been a bit on the klutz side." She couldn't even say anything because she knew Meg was right. Sofia was the complete opposite of the beautiful delicate blonde next to her. Meg was the modern day Marilyn Monroe; curly blonde hair, full lips that made men melt, pale creamy skin and a petite little dancers body. Sofia, along with every other girl in the room's confidence took a hit when she was there. She always felt like a plain jane with her long dark brown hair, pale blue eyes and awkwardness that came along with her height.

As they entered the large room, Sofia felt that excitement, that thrill she got whenever she about to make music. She loved everything about it, it was her world, a place she could get lost in.

"I'll see you after rehearsal?" Meg waved as she headed towards the dressing rooms. She was a ballerina and had the best voice; but she was always the understudy to their prima donna Caroline and what a diva. A good part of the cast was already on stage beginning practice. She went to the orchestra pit, violin 2nd chair. She took her seat next to David, the 1st chair violin and he smiled at her.

"You look very nice today Sof." He winked.

She laughed and got her stuff all ready. She was ready to be immersed in the world of music.


End file.
